


Tease

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [517]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: will you please write fem!sam/crowley with the line "Oh stop it Samantha, nobody likes a tease." :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anoynmous submit (don't need a tumblr for anon submit)

Crowley watched Sam with amusement, as she worked and focused on a new hunt for her and Dean.

Research was spread out in front of her, and Sam looked back and forth from her laptop to the papers, writing things down that she found important.

“Why are you here, Crowley?” Sam asked with a sigh. “Do you like watching or something?”

“Maybe.” Crowley shrugged. “Maybe I enjoy being in your presence.”

Sam looked up, seeing the grin that Crowley had.

“Yeah? That so?” Sam asked, before turning back to her work.

“That so.” Crowley nodded.

Suddenly one of Sam’s paper blew off the table and landed on the floor. Sam gave Crowley a look before she went after in, and picked up the stray paper.

She placed it back on the table, when another one flew off the table, between the beds, and Sam went after that one, leaning down, and picking it up.

“Stop. I need to do this research.” Sam said, but she couldn’t help but feel a small pang of arousal. She knew what Crowley was doing, knew how he got a perfect view of her ass, and Sam realized that she liked it.

Sam placed the paper back on the table, debating about whether she watched to do this or not, when she ‘accidentally’ brushed a pen off the table.

Sam leaned down, ass sticking up in the air, and she heard the noise that Crowley made.

“Oh, stop it, Samantha. Nobody likes a tease.” Crowley said, and Sam knew that he was aroused as well.

“Like you’ve been making me be the past few times?” Sam asked, placing the pen on the table and moving over to Crowley. “You like what you see, Crowley?” She asked.

“I do, actually. Like it a lot.” Crowley said, as Sam stood in front of Crowley, before she knelt down, straddling his lap, and rolling her hips. Crowley groaned. “Like this too.” He grunted.

“You’re not the only one.” Sam murmured, leaning down and kissing Crowley.

Crowley kissed back, a hand pressing against Sam’s back, and one on her waist.

“God, how have I wanted you.” Crowley grunted, and Sam pressed close, panting and moaning softly as Crowley’s lips trailed around Sam’s skin, letting her feel the tingle of Crowley’s stubble.

“Fuck….don’t stop.” Sam panted.

“Trust me, Samantha…I have no intentions on stopping any time soon.”


End file.
